


Karkat : Reminice on last night.

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: 200 per cent self-indulgence here, I'm sick so I wrote it okay, M/M, PWP, so totally pwp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 17:40:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3258596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat and Egderp have sex for the first time. That's it. There's litterally nothing else to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Karkat : Reminice on last night.

**Author's Note:**

> Features a calmer Karkat because i figured he would calm down with time ?  
> Also I haven't caught up with the latest homestuck. I stopped a bit after the everybody gets tricksterized thing, I dunno, I sort of totally dropped it. I'm rereading it from the start, though, and boy were the first acts cool.

It's morning, or at last, you think it is.It's always hard to tell, down here.

It takes you some minutes to remember where is « down here », as well as who you are.

You are Karkat Vantas. You are currently in the belly of an asteroid riping through abstract concepts you don't fully comprehend, chased by some kind of overpowered murderous beast.

More specificly, you're laying on a bed, under blankets, and the very concept of it is so alien that it causes you to jump a bit.

You look to your side, where something deliciously warm is pressed againts your forearm.

You find yourself face to face to a sleepy, slightly-drooly, and dumb-looking John Egbert.

You start remembering a bit more about your previous day.

 

==>Remember about your previous day.

 

The previous day was very uneventful until its last hours so you'll skip your reminiscence to that.

You had spent way too much of your time arguing with one insufferable prick and yelling at a cackling madwoman. You were sick and tired of their shit, and nobody would ever convince you that turning the main corridor in a makeshift skateboard park made of bean can would ever be cool. It was highly unpractical, probably dangerous, and totally stupid on top of being a huge waste of time.

You then had proceeded to describe how much exactly their stupid antics made you want to tear out your brain from your head and shove it up your ass, which was also completely dumb and counterproductive, but not as much as their skateboarding park was.

To be fair, you probably got irrationnally angry on this. But to be fairer, nobody dealing with the Stridetezi daily fucked up invention could stand it as long as you did. You shudder to remember the infarious shuriken-trapped-microwave event.

So, this had been a fairly uneventful day. Nothing could have predicted what happened next.

You had decided to retire to your own respiteblock to stare angrily at the ceiling, but at the last moment crashed into John's room, who was more than welcoming.

It may have been three weeks, but you're still not used to being greeted by enthusiastic smooches and it always makes your belly go a little fuzzy.

« You're a dumb piece of shit, John » you had grumbled while clinging to him, bending over to bury your face in his shoulder.

« And you should really work on your expressing ! »

« Look who's fucking up english here. Is it me ? Am I, the alien one, who learnt english in the span of a few days, butchering the language of a shitty planet I never set foot on, or is it the stupid earthling one ? »

« Haha, fair enough, come on, let's sit. You're kind of heavy. And blocking the door. »

You had thus moved to the couch Egderp had synthetised for his huge room. The also huge TV was always on, and as usual shit telly was chattering on a low volume. You guessed John didn't like silence all that much. Maybe that was why he was with you.

Since you got together, and had actually been informed that it was okay to « uuuh, sort of touch me a bit, like, hug, and you know, that kind of things... », you still had a hard time believing it was all real. You were perpetually scared to see all you had worked for torn away from you.

So you clung to John a lot.

Really, a lot.

If John was anywhere in the room, you could usually be found in a zero inches radius. Preferably with both arms around him. It was starting to drive all the meteor crazy.

You would carry on a conversation (although on a much quieter tone) with somebody while being basically draped like a big troll blanked across your human, and you saw absolutely no problem in nuzzling his cheeks or his neck (god you loved nuzzling his neck, and he always got so flustered) when actively insulting someone.

Though you tended to do that less and less. You realized you were kind of a huge asshole to begin with, and you were working on it, because hey, maybe all the shit you got all along was sort of karma stuff and you actually deserved for being an asshole. Maybe all your freak blood mutant shit was anticipation from how much of a dick you would eventually become. Who knew. Sburb completely fucked up your perception of causality anyway.

Back on track, and on the couch, where John had sat down again to half watch the telly. You were all across his lap, curling around him like an overgrown cat.

Somehow he had not gotten sick of your clingyness so far, and you intented to take full advantage of this.

His hand was in your hair, absentely stroking your scalp.

You may have been purring and chirping a little.

Hell yeah you were. Once you got over the embarassment of being able to produce this sound and discovered that John really liked it, you took a shining to purring. It allowed you to keep being a loud brat without actually having to think up sentences.

John sighed.

« You're adorable. »

Like you just said, hell yeah you were. You worked very hard on this. Making John Egbert adore you. You liked to think you were getting good at it. It made you feel incredibly warm inside and at peace with the world.

Well, you're not sure you liked being at peace with the world, or even if you actually should be, but you know. You simply sort of were.

You liked these long, useless evenings during which all you did was laze on the couch with John. You'd often make out, and you shivered when rethinking each time pianist fingers had ghosted up your sides to lay on your heart, directly on your skin, or when you were blessed with John's naked chest being right here for you to kiss it.

You were actually getting a bit of a boner thinking of it again, and you could feel yourself wetting up a bit, here on the couch with John scratching your head and mouthing lines to the TV.

Rationnally, you knew you were supposed to be embarassed. You had actually been there a few times before, and thus thought that you had more than paid your embarassment taxes.

It felt sort of good. Like a light hunger, making you vibrate a bit with excitement (though you were already vibrating with your purring), making you ready for something, while not being unbearable yet.

So you stayed here, relishing in John's stupid, retarded, wonderful soft fingers threading through your hair, purring and thinking about how much you'd like to kiss him senseless and lick his white chest a little more.

You'd like that a lot.

You refrained from squirming a bit. That would be a reflex, but a really dumb one. There was really no need to squirm while thinking about getting John's pants off and palming his bulge through his undoubtly stupid-looking boxers. No need at all.

You felt yourself beginning to salivate a little. While you'd be at it, you would love to kiss his legs, especially the inside of his thighs. You knew from sure sources that this was a very very soft spot and that it would also make him writhe on the bed. Couch. You were not sure where you'd like to do this yet. Maybe against a wall. Oh, yeah, hold on that thought for a moment. Pressing John against a wall with your whole body, forcing a leg between his and curling your tongue in his mouth, breathing in his panting, pining his strong wrists above his head to drag your fingers across his torso...

And then you could ravish him fiercely. He would love it, oh yeah he would.

You were starting to feel hot all over. Your pants were probably starting to get a bit wet, but you doubted it'd be visible in the dim light. Not that John would ever dare to look, anyway. Your bulge was trying to unshealth.

Still, you would need more than that to move.

Suddenly, John scratched the base of your horns. A loud sound escaped you, something like a low clicking growl.

John jumped a little.

« Uh, sorry, did that hurt ? »

« What ? No. That's... a happy sound. »

A very sexual sound.

« Huh. You never did it before. »

« Maybe, smartpants, because you never did that either before, okay ? The whole... happy sound thing is half reflex, it's not like I can control it. »

« What, you can't voluntary make those sounds ? »

Karkat growled low, in a irritated manneer.

« I guess I could, since actors can, but it's not like we spend hours in front of the mirror trying to understand exactly what does what. Stop being an ass about shit and pet me. »

John grinned and giggled at this, but resumed his actions.

And stroked the base of your horns again.

The same growl escaped you. John was pressing right onto your flushed glands, prompting them to release in your blood a bunch of hormones you didn't know much about beside the fact that they made you feel good, compliant, and _horny_. No pun intended.

John's wonderful fingers stepped away to massage the rest of your scalp. This gave you the space to realize their brothers were on your hips, rubbing circles there, before moving to your waist and repeating their dance here.

You closed your eyes. You really didn't need to fantasize more, you could feel in your belly the raw want, your pants were definitely damp, your bulge pressing at your shealth opening to get out, and your tongue was elongating slightly. You prabably were very flushed too. Probably had been for a while now.

Suddenly, John was stroking the base of your horn again, and how could that feel so good ? It was like everything was now a direct train to your bulge, making it curl and uncurl and slowly get out, ready for some action.

You growled again above the purring, and you thought you heard a soft gasp, but John was unrelenting this time, sending wave after wave of pleasure and desire in your blood, making you growl and squirm and curl your extremities.

There was no way he didn't know what he was doing. You opened your eyes, and yeah sure enough, he was peering on you with a tranfixed expression.

He had the decency to look embarassed, but ruined it by blurting out :

« You look... good when you smile. »

And shit you had not even noticed you were smiling, but before you could have any kind of reaction at all, he had again pressed down on your flushed glands and you were not only growling but also moaning.

This time you didn't miss John's whimper, and your ears twitched to that sweet sound.

« Egbert I swear to g- »

« You smell really good », John breathed, « Wow. »

You were not aware you smelled anything special, if you made Terezi an exception. Yet, John was looking at you... hungrily.

Maybe you should have actually listened to Kanaya when she tried to share some experience with you.

It didn't seem to matter all that much, though. John bent over to kiss you and yes.

Now we were talking, his sweet too-soft lips against yours, his dumb little numb teeth nibbling on your lips and yes, yes you liked that very much, you loved these dumb little numb teeth, and maybe you said that out loud, because John straightened up, grabbed your collar and pulled you up to get more confortable. You scrambled into his lap, shamelessly wrapping your legs around his waist, and kiss him deep, curling your tongue around his and growling low in his mouth. He moaned, and you growled louder.

You loved when he was forceful. The grab-collar thing got you so aroused you could have come in your pants. Twice.

His fingers dug in your sides, and yeah, that was sweet too.

Softly, you grabbed a fistful of his messy hair, stopping the kiss to arch his head back and carefully suck and lick at his neck. He moaned again, and in your trembling excitment you accidentally grazed him with a sharp teeth. Fortunately, you didn't break skin. You're not even sure he realized how dangerous that could have been.

He quickly mimicked your actions, only with much more agressivity to it. He was panting very hard and looked sort of out of it, and honest-to-gog bit down on your neck, almost tearing your turtleneck to get it out of the way.

Ooooh yesss.

He sucked, and you didn't know what kind of sounds you were making anymore, but John pulled you flush against his hips and you could feel something hard and hot there twitching.

He bit again, his teeth were driving you nuts.

He stopped suddenly.

He looked sort of out of it, eyes glassy and pupil dilated, face flushed and lips parted.

« I want to eat you up », he said, and his childish giggling was nowhere to be found. He looked extremely determined, but also amazed, like he couldn't believe you were actually here and ready for the taking.

To be fair, you knew he was subconciously aware that you were much more predatory and dangerous than he was. You remember how you'd make him jump the first days after your IRL meeting, how he would unknowingly show signs of fight or flight reflexes, buried deep under his friendleader persona.

You guessed he felt a bit like a lion tamer now.

And you liked the lion tamer.

« Well then, fucking eat me up, Egderp. »

It seemed you needed nothing more, because in a second a sharp winds tore away your turtleneck like cissors.

Your chest was totally bare, and John was all over it, worshipping every single centimeter of it.

You couldn't believe it. A perfectly fine turtleneck. If you weren't so busy you'd probably bitch about it for sweeps.

But then a second wave of winds relieved you of your pants, leaving you completely naked.

John paused.

« Oh. »

He stared at your writhing bone-bulge, red and shiny with lubricant.

You blushed heavily.

« This is weird », John said.

« Well excuse me, I'm sorry, should I call back on the Troll Creator, Hey Creator, sorry to ask this but could you like reprogram our whole specie to have less alien junk so I can get John Egbert to fuck me already ? »

John snapped back his eyes to yours.

« Say it again. »

« Hey Creat- »

« No, just the last part. »

Oh. Your blood may have done a quicker cycle than usual.

You licked your lips, and John's blue eyes were glued to the tip of your tongue.

« Fuck me already. »

John human-growled, « oh hell yes. »

He dropped his hands to unfasten his belt, and how was he running the show ? It was beyond you, but you weren't complaining. You bent closer to purr against his perfect soft neck, and you heard him gasp and whimper again as his trembling fingers got too distracted to make a quick job of his pants.

Since you had been dying for it for a while now, you lowered your own hand to stroke your bulge, and almost didn't exagerate the loud moan you adressed just under John's ear.

He made a desperate sound, and his hand was suddenly around your, getting a feel of your bulge. It made your spine arch and your toe curl, because _John Egbert was touching you_ , trying to make you feel as good as possible.

And then his hands were gone, but returned to knead your butt and bring you closer again to John's hips.

Your bulge got in contact with John's, and you looked down. Unlike yours, it wasn't looking at all like a tentacle, but you found yourself very turned on by it nonetheless. It did look kind of stupid, but when you wrapped yours around it, it didn't move away, or writhe in a frustrating fashion that characterized troll sex.

This was straightforward. You could rub and squeeze and do anything you wanted, it wouldn't play games.

Perfect.

You squeezed John's weird-looking bulge with yours, and John let out a strangled moan.

The sensation was  _incredible._ You did it again, relishing in feeling all of these nerves being pressed on at the same time, relishing in John's obvious appreciation, and into his renewed enthusiasm for biting you and scratching at the base of your horns. He also started thrusting, and you could feel yourself turn to overpleasured mush.

After a while, you realized you were babbling, and probably had been for some time too.

« I love you », you were saying, and you really did, « I human-love you, oh my god yessss keep doing that, oh john, yeah, good, god you're perfect, do that agaignnnnnnnnn »

And then wandering fingers found your nook and pressed in.

You had to switch to alternian because you just. Couldn't.

It seemed to only spur John on, and he untangled your bulge from his, ignoring your indigned cries (that weren't in english anyway), and just went straight for your nook, thrusting up, stroking and curling your bulge between his fingers and breathing heavily against your throat. His glasses were fogged up, and you had no idea why that looked so sexy. You threw your head back, letting all the sound out of you because  _holy sweet mother of god, it was almost like he was designed to hit on all your buttons at once._ Because his weird stiff wide alien bulge could actually do that, unlike another troll bulge would, and boy it felt so kinky  _but so good_ , and he had the exact number of hands needed to keep tabs with your bulge and your horns and  _holy hell there you went_ .

You came with a loud alternian curse, and John shuddered to feel you clamp down around him, his thrusts becoming erratic until you felt him go rigid and release something into you.

You both went completely boneless, panting and not really ready to think things right away.

After a while, John only said :

« Wow. »

And that was really all there was to say on the matter.

 

==>Fast Forward.

 

Now, as much as you'd like to reminisce on the events that followed (a silly talk, a tender talk, more fucking, nachos, bed, fucking again, and falling asleep), you actually have to get back on track, because John is waking up, and you're both sort of gross.

John squints, slowly opening your eyes.

He smiles at you.

« Hey sweetcheeks. »

« John, I want a shower, this is awful. »

« Mmmh, no. You smell awesome to me. »

His voice is raspy, his tongue heavy and clumsy.

It just seems that everything about this human is suddenly endearing and sexy to you.

« Let's get a shower, dumbwit. »

John raises an eyebrow.

« Oh, that sounds interesting. »

You realize you were dumbly smiling since the beginning.

You can live with that.

 

 


End file.
